Blood in the Water
by duchessofbooks
Summary: Sequel to Safe Haven. A killer is on the loose in the town of Mystic Rock Harbor. Will Angel track him down and bring him to justice before he kills, again? Inspired by Steven Spielberg's Jaws. Rating may change.
1. Prologue

_The characters of Rock & Rule are the sole property of Nelvana. Original characters belong to me. This story is an inspiration of Steven Spielberg's 'Jaws'._

Prologue

On a dark stretch of beach, a group of teenagers surrounded a bon fire. One played an electric guitar, but he created a lot of noise instead of music. The others had been drinking and they were at the point of being very drunk.

One dog humanoid teen girl walked up to a tipsy cat boy. "Hey!" she called over the noise.

"Hey yourself!" he replied, struggling to get his footing. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Jean," she answered and pulled him to his feet and they ran off towards the dark water.

"Where are we going?!" the cat boy asked.

"Swimming!" Jean answered and then started shedding her clothes and undergarments.

The cat boy struggled to get his pants off and he collapsed to the ground. "I'll catch up, I think I'm drunk!" he called out to Jean, who had entered the water.

Jean swam out and then turned her head towards the beach. She could not see the cat boy as it was dark.

She failed to notice the bubbles emerging from the water and bursting on the surface.

Whatever creature was under Jean, it swam towards her, and took hold of her foot.

It tugged on her, but she laughed it off. "Very funny, whoever you are," Jean said, but then, the figure pulled her beneath the surface.

Jean could not see the person in the black water, but something made a cut through her leg and her mouth released bubbles. She swam up to the surface and broke through. "Help! Somebody!" Jean cried out, but the assailant pulled her under, again.

She felt a stinging sensation hit her shoulders and then her belly. Whoever the assailant was, he must be stabbing her, and she panicked.

Unfortunately, the killer blow came to her chest as the knife cut through her skin and then her heart. Jean's body floated for a moment and then the current took her away towards the shore.

The killer placed the knife back in its holster. He breathed in through the mouthpiece that attached to the oxygen tank he had on his back. He released some bubbles from his mouth and, satisfied in what he did, he swam away.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The town of Mystic Rock Harbor in British Columbia awoke to a brilliant dawn. The clouds were painted purple and pink and the ocean released a salt-scented spray.

In the Swagger house, Angel and her husband, Mok were still asleep in their beds. They did not witness the sun rise, as they usually never do. Angel was a detective forensic employed by the town's police station. Usually, she led cases that involved robbery and vandalism, but there was not a single case of homicide.

The town of Mystic Rock Harbor, unlike its neighbor to the south, Vancouver, it never had a case of murder for over 60 years.

There were times that Angel felt that it was for the best to not cause a panic in the town. However, she was bored of doing the same, solving a robbery or a vandal case.

"Mommy! Mommy!" a little voice exclaimed. Angel's daughter, Emmy climbed up onto her mother and began to rough bounce on her.

"Emmy, that hurts, what is it?" Angel asked and the girl stopped bouncing.

"Phone call, mommy!" Emmy said, happily.

Angel groaned, she knew that her boss was on the phone, perhaps to tell her that there is another case of a robbery waiting to be solved.

"C'mon mommy!" Emmy cried, pulling on her mother's arm.

"Now, now Emmy, don't boss your mother around," Mok said to his daughter, "She has a very tough job."

"Not as tough as I wanted it to be," Angel replied and got up from the bed.

The blonde woman went up to M.A.I., the computer that served as a tele-communicator.

"Yes?" Angel asked.

"Detective Lyons?" Captain Davey Biggins asked, "You better get down to Tranquility Beach right now."

"Tranquility Beach? What's going on?" Angel asked.

"You know that this town has a record of not having a homicide in 60 years?" Biggins said, "Well, it looks like we have to start re-counting."

Angel knew what that meant; there was a body at the beach, a possible homicide.

"I'll be there in between 10 to 15 minutes," Angel said and turned off the phone.

She changed out of her night clothes and into her black pants, black shirt, and red jacket. She gathered her forensics kit and looped her gun belt around her belly.

"Angel?" Mok asked. "Why are you so excited?"

"There's a body at Tranquility Beach, it could be a homicide," Angel replied and she got into her police cruiser.

"Real quick, Minnie and Nicolai will be coming around noon today and Emmy wants to go to the beach," Mok said to his wife.

"I'll be back before then, don't go without me," Angel replied and she headed out towards the crime scene.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Angel arrived at Tranquility Beach, where dozens of police cars were in the parking lot. She got out of her cruiser and met with Captain Biggins.

"Victim is over there," he pointed out and Angel walked out onto the open beach.

She found the female victim lying on her back and she was being examined by the coroner, Hannah Gideon.

Hannah Gideon had been the town's coroner for ten years, but usually she dealt with bodies from the hospital, and she had yet to find a homicide victim. Hannah went to forensics school in Vancouver and became the city's coroner for a short time before being transferred to Mystic Rock Harbor.

She became Angel's good friend when Angel was hired three years ago. Hannah was a dog humanoid with dark brown hair, tan skin, and chocolate brown eyes.

"Who found her?" Angel asked, as she put on gloves.

"A jogger spotted her in the surf. At first, he thought it was some trash, but curiosity got the best of him and he pulled her in and called us," Dr. Gideon replied.

The dog girl was naked, but her belly and chest was riddled with stab wounds.

"Was she stabbed on land before being tossed in the water?" Angel asked.

"Not sure, I'll know more when we take her back, but this is a homicide," Dr. Gideon said and her assistants came with a gurney and a body bag.

Angel looked out on the beach and the ocean. There were a lot of questions swarming in her head.

"Detective Lyons?" Captain Biggins said to her and she went back to reality. "There's a young man here, he said he knew the victim, sort of."

"Whatever information he has, it could be useful," Angel replied and she walked up to the cat humanoid.

"What's your name?" Angel asked him.

"Fred or Freddy, whatever you like to call me," the cat boy replied.

"You said that you knew the victim, what can you tell me?" she asked, again.

"I was at a bonfire party last night, tons of people. Jean was her name," Fred answered. "She and I, well, hit it off, and she wanted to go swimming," he added.

"Swimming?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, I was going to go in, but I guess I passed out before I went into the water," Fred replied. "I had too much to drink," he added in a whisper.

"You didn't see anything unusual when Jean went into the water?" Angel asked.

"No, it was dark, very dark," Fred replied and Angel felt a bit disappointed.

She allowed the cat boy to leave and turns to an officer, "Did anyone recover the victim's personal belongings?" she asked.

"We recovered her clothes a little further down along with her drivers' license," the officer answered and Angel looked at the license. The girl's name was 'Jean Coppin' and she was from the city of Prince Rupert.

Angel decided to leave and head to the police station to report the incident.

The Mystic Rock Harbor PD was a small station with little staff as the town was not like Vancouver or any other big city.

Angel went to her desk and booted up her computer. She opened up a file that allowed her to report any crime or incident.

She typed in the victim's first name 'Jean' and 'Coppin' for the last name. Angel put in 'Tranquility Beach' for the location where the victim was found. She looked at the slot where it said 'Cause of Death'. She was about to type in, when a voice says, "Mrs. Swagger!"

Angel turned around to see the mayor, Vincent 'Vinny' Giroux with some of his staff and Dr. Gideon was with him, too.

"Mayor Giroux, good morning," Angel replied.

"Listen, I understand that a body was found at Tranquility Beach and Dr. Gideon said it is a homicide, do you think so?" the mayor asked.

"From the stab wounds I saw—" "Whoa, whoa, stab wounds?" Mayor Giroux interrupted, "Well, I saw the body and I happen to know that they are propeller blade wounds," he said.

"Excuse me?" Angel asked.

"Listen, my staff and I believe that this poor girl went out too far and was hit by a passing boat," the mayor replied.

"You mean you think it was an accident? Dr. Gideon said—" "I made a mistake, Angel," Hannah cut in, "I agree with the mayor, the wounds were consistent with a boat's propeller blades."

Angel did not know what to say; she obviously disagreed with the mayor's theory.

"Listen, Mrs. Swagger," Mayor Giroux said to Angel, "The town is in preparation for Canada Day. This is the one day of the year where people from around the world come to our town and enjoy our beaches.

"Now, if you say there is…I don't know, a serial killer on the loose, then the tourists will go ballistic and pack up and leave. Now, the town's businesses rely on tourist dollars, when the money does not come, then how will the people get by with no heat or food when winter comes?" Mayor Giroux asked.

Angel took this as a warning; she did not want to be made the town's enemy, but she feared that there was a killer out there, targeting swimmers.

Angel nodded at the mayor and says, "Alright sir, I agree with you, the victim died from a boating accident."

"Very good," Mayor Giroux replied and he and his staff leave.

Angel looks at Hannah and asks, "Did he bully you into saying something else?"

"Angel, not now," Dr. Gideon replied and turned away.

"No, I'm serious; he did bully you into changing your mind. You said you dealt with homicide victims in Vancouver and you saw victims like Jean," Angel said to her friend.

"Yeah, but I was the coroner in the Vancouver morgue for a short time, so I didn't see much stabbing victims," Hannah replied and leaves.

Angel was sure that the mayor pressured Hannah into saying something else other than homicide on her report.

She turned back to her report and types in 'Boating Accident' in the Cause of Death slot. Angel then looks at her clock; it was getting close to noon. She finished up her report and packed up her things and headed on home.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Fire Sand Beach was full of locals and tourists. Dog, cat, and rat humanoids crowded on the shore and in the water. The sun was beaming down on them and it was getting hot, making the people go into the water.

Under a blue cloth canopy, Angel watched with unease as she was unable to remove the images of Jean's body from her mind.

She knew that the mayor was wrong; the girl did not die from a boat's propeller. Angel was sure that someone stabbed the poor girl, perhaps when she was out in the water last night.

Minnie Lenzo played with Emmy in creating sand barriers while Nicholai had his toes touch the water.

Toad was on guard, looking out for his employer for any trouble.

Then, someone came up to the canopy, asking for Angel. The woman looked up and saw the mayor's aid, Mr. George McMillian.

"Mrs. Swagger, I just want to say that the mayor was right about the poor girl, Jean Coppin," he said, but Angel looked over his shoulder.

A young woman in the water cried out, causing Angel to jump up, but was relieved when a man hoisted the woman onto his shoulders.

Mr. McMillian did not stop talking, but Angel did not hear his words and her husband, Mok seemed to notice.

"Mr. McMillian," the retired rock star said to the mayor's aid, "I'm afraid I'm going to ask you to leave."

Mr. McMillian left and Mok went behind Angel's back and began to massage her shoulders.

"Don't pay any attention to him, all that matters is what you believe," he said to her and Angel nods. "And the mayor is wrong, too," Mok adds, "If there really is a serial killer and he keeps the beaches open, a lot of people are going to bang down his door one night."

Elsewhere, a young rat boy humanoid with an inflatable raft went on the water. "Rex, don't go too far!" his mother shouted after him.

Under the water, unbeknownst to everyone, someone was swimming under their feet, looking for prey. Rex had ventured out far from the shore and was out in the open. It was perfect for the unseen predator and he swam up to the rat boy.

In a flash, something pierced through Rex's raft and the rat boy fell off. The killer pulled on the boy's foot, but let it go for a moment.

"Help! Somebody!" Rex cried out and he was pulled under, again.

Angel spotted the rat boy and so did everyone else. The killer then plunged his knife into the boy's back, drawing blood and he stabbed the young rat humanoid, again and again. The water was now dyed with crimson red and people began to panic.

"Get everyone out!" Angel ordered, taking her daughter into her arms. Everyone was able to get out of the water, except for Rex.

The killer, seeing that his work was finished, pushed the boy's body to the surface and he swam away.

"Look!" someone shouted, pointing to something in the water. A few volunteers went in to retrieve whatever it was and pulled it to shore.

"Oh my God!" someone cried out when the young rat humanoid was brought to the shore, "This boy's dead!"

"Rex?!" a woman called out and she went into the circle. What happened next was indescribable to any mother. Rex's mother released an anguished scream when she saw her son's body.

"Don't look Emmy," Angel said to her daughter and looks out on the ocean. She knew that the whole community of Mystic Rock Harbor knew that there was a serial killer on the loose.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The town's hall was packed with the council and confused spectators. The mother of the rat boy, Mrs. Tamara Gagné had posted a wanted sign for the person who murdered her son. She was offering one million in Canadian dollars as a reward.

"We don't know if it was person or a marine mammal," one of the council women said to the people.

Angel, Mok, and Cindy were there and they could tell that the panic was settling in. Then, Angel's cell went off, it was Hannah Gideon. "Yes?" Angel answered.

"Angel, you were right, the mayor did bully me into changing my report. Jean Coppin died from a stab to the heart. She was stabbed all over, but the real blow was to her heart and the shock and the sea water caused her to bleed to death," the coroner said.

"What about the boy?" Angel asked.

"Same thing. Angel, I don't know how the town's council is going to react to this, especially the mayor. I have a feeling that he's going to laugh this off and say some sort of lie," Dr. Gideon replied and they hung up.

Angel noticed that everyone in the hall was staring at her. "I just spoke to the coroner, Dr. Hannah Gideon," she said to the crowd.

"What did she say?" someone asked.

"Rex Gagné was stabbed by a sharp object, possibly a knife, to the heart and he bled to death," Angel answered and the whole hall erupted into shock replies.

"We need to close the beaches!" someone shouted.

"We need to set up a hunting party to find the bastard!" another person called out.

Suddenly, someone blew into a whistle and everyone hushed and saw the mayor, Vinny Giroux.

"Now let's think this through; Canada Day is almost here and closing the beaches would a terrible idea. We need the tourist dollars to help us—"

"Who gives a damn about the money?! People's lives are at stake as long as that killer is out in the ocean!" Cindy cut in and everyone gave their agreements.

"Mrs. Swagger," someone said to Angel, "What do you suggest?"

Angel began to think and replies, "Close the beaches until the killer is caught."

"Whoa! Whoa! Until the killer is caught?!" Mayor Giroux shouted and adds, "Now that will take months!"

"Mayor, it is best for the people and since the town's PD is short staffed, yes it will take months," Angel replied, but the mayor shook his head.

"I suggest that the beaches remain closed until Canada Day, whether or not the killer is caught," Giroux said, but the people began to shout their disputes.

"Mayor," Mok stepped forward and everyone looks at him, "Angel, mind if I tell them?" he asked his wife and she nods.

"Rex Gagné is not the only victim. A young woman by the name of Jean Coppin was discovered at Tranquility Beach this morning. She was murdered the same way as the young Gagné," Mok tells the crowd and everyone gasped.

Mok continues, "Now, I have a feeling that this killer may be deranged in the mind as he attacked two young people with no mercy. Which is why I am suggesting to my wife that she call the nearest psychiatric hospital and bring a psychologist to see the victims and see what he or she says."

The people looked at one another and they began to nod in agreement. "I agree with Mr. Swagger," a council man replied.

"Mayor Giroux, what do you say?" Mr. Higgins asked his employer.

The mayor looked irritated and answers, "All right, call whoever is willing to come. I will also allow a hunting party to form and search for the killer out in the water. As for the beaches, they are to be closed until Canada Day."

The people gave angry responses, demanding that the mayor extend the closure beyond the holiday. "I've made my decision and it is final!" the mayor shouted and leaves.

"I really hate that man," Cindy said as she and her employers left the town hall.

Angel spotted some people painting signs that said in big red letters, "Beaches Closed! Trespassers will be arrested and prosecuted! By order of the mayor of Mystic Rock Harbor!"

Angel and her husband went into their limo and Angel turned M.A.I. on. "Angel, is there anything I can do to help?" the computer asked.

"Yes, where is the nearest psychiatric hospital?" Angel said her question and M.A.I. went to work.

"Search complete. The closet psychiatric hospital, the Western British Columbia Sanitarium specializes in anxiety disorders, bipolar disorders, depression, personality disorders, and schizophrenia," M.A.I. informed her mistress.

Angel began to think and asks Mok, "Do you think the killer has a bipolar disorder?"

"I believe so, from what I can remember, serial killers tend to suffer from mania or some sort of depression," he answered.

"M.A.I., can you connect me to the head doctor?" Angel asked the computer and M.A.I. went to work, again.

"This is Dr. Absolon Perrot, can I help you?" a male voice asked.

"Yes, I'm Angel Lyons-Swagger, I'm a C.S.I. of the Mystic Rock Harbor PD. Two people were murdered and we believe that the killer might have bipolar disorder," Angel explained to the doctor.

"Can you describe how these victims were killed?" Dr. Perrot asked.

"Both victims were stabbed to death, the killer blow was to the heart, and both victims were out in the water when the—"

"Wait a minute, did you say they were killed while out on the surf?" Dr. Perrot cut Angel off.

"Yes," she answered.

"Oh my word," the doctor breathed out the words.

"Dr. Perrot, do you know something that we don't?" Angel asked.

"I need to see the victims first, do you still have them in your morgue?" the doctor replied and Angel says yes, again.

"I'll head on out first thing in the morning," he added and hung up.

"Do you suspect that he had the killer as a patient?" Angel asked Mok.

"It sounded like that," he replied as they reached their home.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

By dawn, the town of Mystic Rock Harbor awoke to see that hundreds of strangers had crowded the dock with their boats. They also carried guns and other weapons.

The police did what they could to control the crowd, but the new-comers ignored the constant orders as they bought supplies.

A car honked its horn in order to get to the police station. Inside, Angel and Dr. Gideon prepared the bodies to show to Dr. Absolon Perrot.

The car finally made it to the station and a dog humanoid wearing a necktie and a sweater vest came out.

"Excuse me, I am looking for a Ms. Lyons-Swagger," he asked the front desk clerk.

"I'm her," Angel replied when she stepped out of the morgue office.

"I'm Dr. Absolon Perrot, head psychologist of the Western British Columbia Sanitarium," he said and shook hands with her.

"I'm Dr. Hannah Gideon, coroner," Angel's friend introduced herself.

Out on the water, the hunting party headed out in their boats, searching for the killer.

In the morgue, Dr. Perrot looked at the victims, checking the stab wounds. "Did you discover the make of the blade?" he asked.

"The knife had a smooth blade, making a clean cut through the skin. I would suspect it was a steak knife," Hannah answered. Dr. Perrot nodded in agreement and he looked through his bag, pulling out some paper documents.

He handed them to Angel, "I know two patients who did acts like this," he said and Angel looked over the documents.

There was a photo of a young dog man with messy black hair, wild looking eyes, and pale skin. The patient's name was Faustin St-Pierre and he had a history of violence since his youth.

"When did Mr. St-Pierre arrive at your hospital?" Angel asked, her eyes still glued to the first document.

"He was transferred from the Maple Tree Psychological Center in Ontario when he turned 18. He had been living at the sanitarium for about 4 years," Dr. Perrot answered.

"Can you give me a detailed background on him? And what is his diagnosis?" Angel asked, again.

"Mr. St-Pierre was diagnosed with ADHD, or attention deficit hyperactive disorder and a bipolar disorder at the age of 5. Children with ADHD usually defied their family's house rules or sometimes forget. St-Pierre on the other hand, ruled his house with an iron fist. His parents sent him to a rehab facility when they received the diagnosis.

"The doctors put him on some medication and sent him home, but everything changed when his parents brought home his baby sister. I never heard anything like this before, but St-Pierre attacked his sister with a knife and cut her wrists," Dr. Perrot explained and Angel and Hannah gasped when they heard the last part.

"His parents discovered him with the bloody knife and his sister was crying in pain and bleeding. After the baby girl went to the hospital, the St-Pierre's sent Faustin back to the rehab center. The doctors put him on stronger doses of the medication and that seemed to work, but I believe it was not enough.

"When Faustin was 13 and his sister, Aurore I believe her name was, turned 8, their parents went out and left them with a babysitter. Something snapped in Faustin that night, from what I read from police records, he had a violent outbrust and grabbed a steak knife from the kitchen and stabbed the babysitter first. He turned his attention on Aurore and stabbed her multiple times in the chest, the killing blow was to the heart," Dr. Perrot continued.

"He was sent to the Maple Tree Psychological Center, but the staff could not keep him under control. He had violent episodes every passing year and he attacked some of the other patients and he was sent to the Western British Columbia Sanitarium. I have had patients with violent behavior and I could tell that Faustin blamed the world for something, maybe he did not receive enough attention when he was young or his mind told him that," Dr. Perrot finished.

Angel asks, "Did he like to go swimming or scuba diving or something like that?"

Dr. Perrot began to think and replies, "Yes, when he came to our facility he took an interest in our scuba diving trips to the ocean. It seemed to calm him quite a bit actually, but one time, he had a fight with another diver while out on the water. Faustin almost killed the diver, who turned out to be tourist, and he filed assault charges against Faustin. Faustin was banned from part-taking in the trips for about a year."

"Did he have a knife with him when he assaulted the tourist diver?" Angel asked.

"No, Faustin pulled on the tube that connected to the scuba tank," Dr. Perrot answered.

Angel looked at the second document, it featured a photo of a much older dog man with brown and gray hair, dark eyes, and dark skin. Angel read the document on Martin Savage, who had a history of arrests for destruction of private property, housing endangered plant species, and attempted murder.

"What can you tell me about Martin Savage?" Angel asked.

"He is, what you call, an Eco-terrorist. He get so mad about housing development projects set in rainforests and oil drilling plants out in the ocean. He would go to rallies to protest, but he would take things to far. He one time attacked a woman who was part of one of the oil drilling projects. When his home was searched, it was full of plants that were on the endangered species list, but they were very toxic," Dr. Perrot explained.

"What about the attempted murder charge?" Angel asked, again.

"Here's where I believe he carried out the murders of these two young people," Dr. Perrot said and explains, "He attacked a group of young surfers with a knife. He wore scuba wear, along with a tank. When he was arrested, Savage kept on saying that he needed to clean the oceans from 'eco-hating scum'."

"What happened to them? Where are they now?" Angel asked.

Dr. Perrot looked down at the floor as if he was ashamed of something, but he answers, "Both of them escaped about a month ago. I don't know how, but they somehow got out of the facility."

"I need to tell the sheriff and the hunting party, now we have names," Angel said and left the morgue.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Captain Davey Biggins spent word out to the hunting parties about the two escaped mental patients from the Western British Columbia Sanitarium. The hunters wasted no time in doubling their efforts in locating them, but the day went on without any progress.

Angel was allowed to go home when the hunting parties came back to Mystic Rock Harbor. She located her husband and daughter out on the patio/pool, along with Nicholai and Minnie.

"Angel, what happened? I saw people go out in boats and were gone until a while ago," Mok asked and Angel sat down on a cushioned seat and told him everything. She allowed him to look over the documents Dr. Perrot brought on Faustin St-Pierre and Martin Savage.

"So, these two have a passion for water, that makes some sense that this killer or killers like to attack while out on the surf," Mok said to Angel and she nods, "So, the hunting parties thought they could find them while out on the water? Shouldn't they also look on dry land? Maybe they set-up shelter where they can have easy access to the ocean," he added.

Angel scratched her head, she hadn't thought of that. "What if they are living out on a boat?" she asked and Mok placed his hand on his chin.

"I better call Biggins," Angel said and was about to go inside, when she noticed a car coming into the driveway.

"Detective Lyons-Swagger?" Dr. Perrot asked when he stepped out.

"Dr. Perrot, is there something I can help you with?" Angel said.

"Well, I don't know if you can help me. I tried getting a room in a hotel, but all the ones in town are full. I asked Captain Biggins and he said you can help out in providing a room, if it's not too much to ask," the psychologist said and Mok came down.

"We have plenty of rooms," the retired rock star replied and held out his hand, "I'm Mok Swagger."

"Dr. Absolon Perrot, head psychologist at the Western British Columbia Sanitarium," the doctor and they shook hands.

"I'll have my employees take your things. Come, I would like to talk with you," Mok replied and showed him up to the patio. Angel joined them under the shade of the patio umbrella and Zip brought out cold drinks.

Mok showed the documents to Dr. Perrot. "Angel has told me what you told her this morning. This is just a theory, but did St-Pierre and Savage ever speak to each other before the escape?" he asked.

"Yes, I had observed them and Savage approached St-Pierre the day after St-Pierre arrived at the hospital. Faustin did not talk the first few times Martin spoke to him. One time, I suspected Faustin got frustrated with Martin and attacked him with his bare hands," Dr. Perrot answered and continues, "However, Martin kept on visiting him. I thought it was unusual as both were anti-social."

"Yet you didn't suspect what they were planning?" Angel asked.

"As I said, Faustin lived at the hospital for four years and Martin lived there for about six," the psychologist answered.

"How did St-Pierre react when he was told that he was banned from the scuba diving trips?" Mok asked another question.

"Like a child who lost a turn with a toy, but Faustin, with his ADHD, let it all out in my office and I had to call assistance to take him to solitary confinement," Dr. Perrot answered.

"If you don't mind me asking, but why did Faustin attack the tourist?" Angel asked, again.

Dr. Perrot tried to remember and answers, "From what the teacher in charge of the trip told me, Faustin said that the tourist was in his way. I suspect that the tourist was either swimming ahead of Faustin and was too slow or was obstructing his view of something."

Angel scratched her head, deep in her thoughts, there was a lot going on inside this young man's head. She looked over Faustin's documents, again.

"Are some mental disorders genetic? Like ADHD?" she asked.

"Actually, the causes of mental disorders vary among people, but there are a lot of illnesses that we don't know where they originate. Sometimes the disorders, like ADHD and bipolar, are likely the result of something in the home environment. For example, both parents argue in front of their children and they are verbally abusive to one another. Now, the children feel the hostile feeling in the air and the anxiety sets in and so does the guilt if the argument is about them," Dr. Perrot explained.

Angel looked at her husband; he was a victim of domestic violence and he was almost killed at the hands of his alcoholic father.

She leans into Mok's ear and whispers, "Do you mind if I tell him about your father?"

"You can, but keep me out of it," he replied.

"Dr. Perrot, can a child inherit his/her parent's abusive tactics, such as beating?" Angel asked, keeping Mok out of the picture.

"Of course, children are vulnerable to witnessing or listening something, such as domestic violence in the home. Now, there are some children who see this violence as a common thing and usually copy the parent and hurt the people around them. However, there are some cases where the child will develop depression and/or anxiety disorders, but have not part-taken in any sort of violence, and it tends to lead to suicide," Dr. Perrot answered.

"What do you know about alcohol?" Angel asked.

"Heck, I can't remember the exact number of patients I have who have alcoholic parents. Alcohol is not an anti-depressant, but it does give you a...how should I say this? A detachment from reality. People who abuse alcohol have no sense of what they are doing, right or wrong," the doctor answered and adds, "I have read a study that the abuse of alcohol is behind many cases of domestic violence. I also read that children who live with an alcoholic parent tend to have great levels of depression and feel socially isolated."

Angel took one quick look at Mok, he seemed to have been listening the whole time.

"One more question: would children find solace in a hobby? Like planting?" Angel asked.

"Oh yes, children usually tend to start hobbies in order to get away from the broken household. The hospital provides whatever the patients' previous hobbies were or what they desire to part-take," Dr. Perrot answered. "Now, if you don't mind I would like to take a short nap, it's been a long drive for me," he added and Zip showed him the way inside.

Angel and Mok look at each other, she could tell that he was somewhat relived to hear what the psychologist said. Angel took his hand into hers.

"You are not like them," she said, "You got the best help and look where you are now."

"I know, but sometimes when I go to sleep at night, I keep asking myself, would I end up like my father?" Mok informed her.

"No, you are nothing like your father," Angel replied and he nods.

"Mommy, daddy!" Emmy exclaimed when she got out of the pool. Her eyes were bloodshot and her fingers were pudgy.

"Emmy, how long were you in there?" Angel asked her daughter, but the little girl shrugged.

"Come here you little mermaid," Mok said and dried Emmy off with a towel. "Now Emmy, we have a new guest in the house, can you promise us to be a good little lady?"

Emmy nods her head and Angel places her onto her lap. "What were you talking about to the stranger?" Emmy asked.

"Grown-up stuff, you would not understand, but Emmy," Mok said to his daughter, "There are dangerous people in this world, some don't know the evil they have done because they are..." he trailed off to think of a good word.

"They are sick," Angel filled in, "Not like having a fever, but kind of like having a painful headache that will not go away."

"Can't they take medicine for their headaches?" Emmy asked in a curious tone.

"They do, sometimes it works and other times it doesn't," Angel answered and Cindy arrived to take the girl.

"C'mon, let's get you washed up for dinner," she said and both she and Emmy went inside.

"I don't know if she understood what we said," Angel said to her husband.

"She's three, so she would not remember much of the conversation," Mok replied and adds, "Although I am sure she would want to study psychology."

"And get a job at a mental hospital? I don't think so," Angel said, although she knew that psychology would be good for Emmy to understand mental health. Angel looked out towards the ocean and wondered if St-Pierre and Savage would be found before the deadline.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Angel sat on the cushioned love seat in the living room and looked out at the ocean. She was lost in her thoughts about what Dr. Perrot said to her earlier. She looked through the documents, again for the one-thousandth time, but the words were the same to her.

"Miss Angel?" a voice said and she almost jumped. Angel looked to see Toad with Captain Biggins and she stood up from the seat.

"Detective, we have some trouble," her boss said to her.

"What kind of trouble?" Angel asked.

"Well, Mr. Danny Wilcox and his son, Travis went out for their regular crab hunting and according to Lillian, Danny's wife, they usually come back before sunset. Now it's almost dark and Lillian is getting worried," Biggins explained.

"Has anyone radioed them?" Angel asked.

"I did sent a call out to their boat, but no answer," Biggins answered, "I was wondering if you and I check out what they're doing."

Angel nodded and went to retrieve her jacket, gun, and flashlight, and went with her boss to the boat yard. They took a police portal boat and headed out just as the sun disappeared on the horizon.

"Davey," Angel said after taking a look at the radar screen, "There's something ahead, about 10 kilometers from here." True to her word, a shape appeared in the blackness and Biggins shown his flashlight on it.

"Look at that," he said. The figure was a motorboat, but it was empty and it appeared to be anchored. "It's the Wilcox's boat," Biggins informed Angel.

Angel knew right away that something was very wrong and she shown her flashlight on the water surrounding them, but there was nothing to see. "I'm going in the water," she said and searched for a wetsuit and goggles.

Once Angel was fully equipped, she took an underwater flashlight and went in. She swam toward the boat and shined her flashlight in the water. Then, what she saw nearly made her scream. Two bodies were strung by their necks with the anchor's string and they were beyond help.

Angel immediately headed up and went back to the portal boat. "We got bodies!" she exclaimed when she got back on the boat. Angel and Biggins went to work in retrieving the bodies of Danny and Travis Wilcox. The two were laid on the police boat and Angel placed tarps over them and Biggins hoisted the anchor and tied the Wilcox's boat to the police boat.

"Crap!" Angel exclaimed when she looked over the two bodies, "They have been stabbed!"

"This is getting out of hand, Angel. I don't how the mayor will explain this to the people," Biggins said, "I mean, we need more time in finding the two psychos!"

"I agree," she replied as the police boat headed back to town.

When they got back, a coroner's van had arrived to take the Wilcox's back to the morgue. "Please, don't tell me the echo-terrorists struck, again," Dr. Gideon pleaded Angel, but Angel had to nod.

At town hall, the councilmen and the mayor had been summoned out of bed and they met with Angel and Captain Biggins and they explained of their discovery. "Mayor Giroux, you have to reconsider about opening the beaches on Canada Day," Angel pleaded.

"I will not be made an enemy to the people! The beaches will open in time for Canada Day, whether you like it or not!" the mayor shouted and adds, "You have three more days to find and capture these lunatics and I hope you spend every hour in locating them, day and night!"

Angel was furious and she let it out, "Why are you doing this?! Are you willing to risk people's lives with two serial killers on the loose?"

"I am also willing to risk people's lives this upcoming winter? No, because I want every tourist dollar counted at the end of Canada Day and I hope it will be enough to pay off my heating bills!" the mayor replied, angrily and he left, leaving a stunned silence in the room.

"That little prick!" Biggins said, angrily, but Angel did not say a word.

Biggins took Angel home and she went inside, hoping to not wake her daughter, who was usually asleep by this hour.

"Angel?" she heard Mok's voice from their bedroom's porch. She didn't reply, instead, Angel took off her shoes and went to take a hot bath in the Jacuzzi tub. She felt like falling asleep in the tub and perhaps drown in the water.

Then, Mok came in and came by her side. "Angel, what's wrong?" he asked, placing a hand on her cheek.

"The mayor is nothing but a coward," Angel answered and she explained of what happened earlier.

"Damn," Mok cursed, "And you are certain it is the same killers?" he asked and she nods. "Angel, I'm so sorry. If I was there, I would've strangled Giroux," he added.

"Do you think I can find St-Pierre and Savage before Canada Day?" Angel asked.

"With you understaffed? I say no," Mok answered and hugged her tight. "If something happens on Canada Day, Giroux will probably be demanded, no, forced to leave office," he added.

Angel got out of the Jacuzzi, dried off, and prepared for bed. "Mok," she said to her husband, "I don't want the girls to be in the water, heck, not even within ten feet of it."

"You mean the ocean? Of course, I won't let them go near it," he replied and both of them succumbed to sleep.


End file.
